A Second Chance
by Bookworrmm512
Summary: Leah Clearwater is getting ready for Emily and Sam's wedding; emotionally and physically. When she finally decides life is never going to get better, a stranger suddenly appears, changing her life back to the way it used to be, but this time even better.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid imprint

Stupid imprint. Stupid Sam. Stupid Emily. Stupid weddings. That was my brilliant mantra as I thrummed my perfectly manicured nails against the marble counter while trying to block out the wedding planner's (name is Suzy) excruciating chatter. Emily was sitting only a few inches away from me looking bored and anxious as she _listened_ to Suzy's excruciating chatter. I could only hear the buzz of her too high-pitched voice as I heaved a big sigh and tried to distract myself by looking throughout Suzy's little office/house. Everything was white and sparkly; I think the only dark spot in this place was sitting on one of her stools, trying hard to distract herself from the inevitable. Yes, I'm talking about me. My blonde hair hung loosely around my bare brown shoulders. My wardrobe consisted of black: black tank-top, black worn-out boots, black eyeliner. . . .my nails were black, but I just got them done to match my, I must say, _gorgeous_ bright red maid-of-honor dress. Yes, I did just say maid-of-honor. Suzy just started talking about caterers and my chest ached again for about the millionth time, but it did not hurt as much as it use too. Now it was just an annoyance I wish would go away; a numbness that prevented me from feeling any emotion at all. Why the hell was I here again? Oh, yeah, being a good sport about things really does suck, especially when the man you thought you were going to marry ends up marrying your cousin. Talk about a heartache. Preferably the main reason I was here with Emily and the fact that Sam was not was because first of all I'm the maid-of-honor I _have_ to be here and second is that Sam was at _their_ house getting the house ready for his Aunt Maggie and her family. They were staying there for the wedding. Distracting myself was suddenly not helping like I knew it wouldn't. My throat was turning sore, but I tried hard to ignore it. I sighed again and it earned me an annoyed glare from Suzy. Ugh, I hate weddings. I casually stuck my middle finger at her with a fake smile plastered on my face. I looked over at Emily who appeared to be listening intently, but I knew she was paying attention to me, probably making sure I did not start crying out of no where again. Confirming my thoughts, she reached over and gave my hand a tight squeeze. Even though I wished desperately that the roles in this situation were switched, Emily and I had been planning our weddings since we were twelve. She would be my maid-of-honor and I would be hers. She was still my best friend, sometimes, only when no one else was around and it was just me and her. When she and Sam were together the harpy bitch came back; the harpy bitch came back anytime Sam was involved in some way. I gave up the thrumming attempt and started braiding a piece of my hair. Suzy started pulling out what looked like pamphlets and placed them in front of Emily, pointing out various pictures. It was only then that I had caught sight of the small diamond on Emily's left hand; it glittered, brightly, sending rainbows in all directions each time she moved her hand. I felt the nausea of my situation creep up into my stomach. Oh, God, how I _especially _hate _this_ wedding. I saw the rainbows flitter across my line of vision and I had to suppress a sob. Damn it! I hated when this happened! I was slowly losing control. I had to get out of this small bright room. The rainbows appeared again, I'm not sure if this was my imagination this time or real. Everything was getting fuzzy, quick too. I was so used to these breakdowns that I knew how to control my voice from reacting like my body.

"I need some air." I said smoothly, even though the nausea was swelling and the lump in my throat was starting to burn. I calmly removed myself from the stool and made my way towards the door, not waiting for a reply. Once the door was shut behind me, I ran down the stone steps. By now my body was trembling. I ran out of the gate and straight over to the bushes that lined the gate. Okay, I know this is _beyond_ pathetic. I threw-up. That's not the worst part; my stomach was still heaving when there was nothing else to retch. That's when he found me.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me from behind. The voice had every hair on my body stand on end. It had my already tattered heart beating much too fast for it to handle. I quickly wiped my mouth and face with my shaking hands.

"I'm fine." I replied, hoarsely.

"Can you stand up-right?" he asked. When I nodded my head, my eyes shut from the ground, two big hands grabbed my forearms pulling me slowly back until I was leaning against him. My heart was beating erratically inside my chest. My breathing was coming out in uneven gasps. "Are you sure you're alright? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" his voice, I could tell now, was slightly panicked and concerned. I shook my head still not opening my eyes,

"No. I said I was fine. I'm just. . . ." I hesitated; I was not going to tell my stranger my problems. Even though getting at least a little bit off my shoulders would probably make me feel better. Shit, it would make me feel _a lot_ better. Maybe I was. ". . . .Disgusted, heartbroken, revolted, confused . . . . stop me anytime you're satisfied." I told him, my eyes _still_ closed. He slowly turned me around so I was facing him, but of course I couldn't see him; I couldn't see anything. He kept a good grip on me, maybe thinking if he let go I would topple back over.

"Heartbroken, huh?" he said, I hint of relief and amusement in his voice. I nodded. And I felt one of his hands release me and gently brush something off my face. The contact left my cheeks burning where he had touched, maybe because of the embarrassment I was just starting to leak through. I trembled. "Not sick, then?" his voice asked.

"No. You can let me go now." I told him. I felt him hesitate than he slowly released me and since my eyes were closed I could not tell if he was still there or not. I heard a very familiar voice scream my name and I whirled towards the sound, away from the stranger. I opened my eyes to see Emily running towards me, face anxious.

"Hey, Leah, are you okay? Did you throw-up again?" she asked me, frantically. Some might think this strange: openly talking about your best friend's problems about men when you're the one who started the problems in the first place. But like I reminded myself all the time, it wasn't Emily's fault. I knew Emily would always be there for me; even in odd situations like these. I just wish I knew how to make her at least _enjoy_ her wedding day. She loved him. I knew that. She wouldn't have put me through all this trouble if she didn't. I knew that, too. I just had to learn to suck it up and be a good maid-of-honor for Emily. Not Sam. Never Sam. Never again. Ha! I should call up Kelly Clarkson and tell her we are _almost_ in the same predicament. "Leah! Are you okay?" Emily's voice broke through my thoughts,

"Yea, Em. I'm fine. I needed fresh air that's all." Emily eyed me warily before replying,

"Why don't you go back to my place and take a nap or something. You look like crap, honey. I'll meet you there in an hour or so, okay?" I nodded. Taking a nap sounded like a brilliant idea. Emily gave me hug and than hurried off back inside the wedding planner's office. It was just when I was alone again that I remembered the stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Huh? Where's the stranger with the sexy voice? I know I did not imagine it. I looked down the sidewalk and than over across the street. Nope. Nada. Nothing. No One. Wait. I didn't even _see_him, how the hell am I suppose to find him when I don't know what he looks like. So, I gave up looking down the street and just started to walk. Okay there could be only four possible solutions as to why he suddenly disappeared; out of no where. Hmmm.

First option, I imagined the whole thing. Maybe it was a new symptom to my many breakdowns; I mean, come on, who gets heartbroken and _doesn't _want to find a guy who could help them forget about it. It could be my mind trying to settle me down or something.

Second option, he is secretly a hero in disguise who doesn't want to be seen; like Batman or Superman. How they save someone than mysteriously disappear. Hmph.

Third option, he was scared of Emily? Maybe he was shy and didn't want to talk to anybody; maybe he isn't a talker, he just helped me because I was keeled over a bush.

Fourth option, He probably saw someone coming to help me and figured he wasn't needed anymore. That sounds more logical than my other solutions, but I like Option 2 better; it makes everything more mysterious and fun and problem- forgetting if you have a secret hero guy saving you, right? Right. Man, my thinking process was wired today. Em was right: I need a nap. I'm scared to even know what I look like right now. I continued walking down the sidewalk towards Emily's subdivision. I used to love walking through the neighborhood alone; it was good for me to think. But now I hated it. I was alone. And being alone required me to think. And my thinking train these past few years was not something good. My mind seemed to always wonder back to Sam. The pain would hit me fast and hard, but like I said before my heart was numb from it all; didn't hurt as much. I finally came up to Emily's house, my arms wrapped around myself; I went to open the door when I couldn't. I stood staring at the door blankly for a minute then realization hit me. Yes! This means Sam wasn't home, which means I wouldn't be throwing up anytime soon and I could sleep in peace. I quickly retrieved the spare key under the mat and went inside. The small house was clean and smelled nice, smelled like. . . .No. No more thinking for today. Nap. Couch. I went over to the couch while kicking my converse off. I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and quickly snuggled into it. In an instant I was asleep.

I heard a faraway thud that sounded pretty obnoxious, but it seemed like it was under water not fully there. I was slowly going back to sleep when I heard it again, only this time it was closer. Damn! I do not want to wake up now. I was trying to bring myself farther back into sleep when . . . . BANG! The sound pierced my ears and I jumped up from the couch, my hands clinging to my ringing ears,

"Son of a bitch!" I screamed as I opened my eyes to see Embry and Jared both cracking up a few feet away from me, both holding frying pans. I growled. They both looked up, fright crossing their faces. "What the hell is your problem?!" I shrieked at them as I slowly got off the couch advancing towards them.

"I told you not to do that." I heard my brother, Seth say from across the room. Embry and Jared looked at each other than me,

"Aw, shit." Embry said as they ran towards the kitchen, I ran after them grabbing another frying pan on the counter. I was just about to whack Jared across the head when someone picked me up and threw me over their shoulder, casually carrying me faraway from my victims.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I started punching whoever it was in the back, "I _want_ to rip their heads off!" I was surprised I wasn't shaking or at least feel heat. I was suddenly thrown back onto the couch. I looked up at Jacob and glared,

"That is why Leah we all constantly tell you, you need a psychiatrist." Jacob grinned at me as he patted my head, like I was a little girl again who just got yelled at for grabbing a cookie. I hated when they did that, I mean, _come on_; I was older than mostly all of them. Just not taller.

"If I cool off, can I at least go hit them?" I asked, sarcastically. Jacob grinned again,

"No. but I'm sure if you told Sam, he'd probably hit them for you." I snorted. He probably would, him and his stupid pitying favors and guilty favors, also. I did not need pity.

"Get out of my face, Jacob." I hissed as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me. I quickly turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face. I grabbed a towel and looked in the mirror. My face stared back at me; brows furrowed together, with a perfect scowl on my face. I was currently pissed off so my scowl could stay on for a while. I had been told earlier on that my face had turned into a permanent scowl these last few years and from since then I've tried to remove it. My blonde hair went all the way passed my chest, most likely near my belly button. My dark green eyes had flecks off brown in them; they also had dark circles under them too. I groaned. I wasn't getting much sleep lately and it was taking its toll on my face. I turned my face from side to side, I didn't look that bad. I mean, I know I used to be so much prettier, but that was when I was happy; my face had gotten hard since than, while my eyes almost looked dead. At least cheek bones couldn't change. My beautiful high cheekbones brought out my face, made people turn and look at me, made me get their attention much easier. Not that I've been trying. Emily had the high cheekbones too, (exact same ones to some degree.) but I had to admit mine were more impressive. Well, if Em got the man I could admit I was prettier; I know that's shallow but it made me feel better. I sat on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. About ten minutes later,

"Leah! Damnit! What are you _doing_ in there!? I need to pee _really_bad!" Embry's loud voice came through the door. I groaned and opened the door only to be practically thrown out as Embry took my place and shut the door. I was tired. Stupid Jared and Embry for waking me up. Stupid Seth for letting them. Stupid Jacob for not letting me _kill them_.

"Leah, come sit by me." I looked up to see Seth sitting on one of the kitchen counter stools and walked towards him, only to notice that Jacob was standing beside him and that. . . .ugh. .Sam was home. Jared was helping Sam carry in some suitcases. I leaned over to Seth when I noticed something,

"Where is everybody?" I asked. Right then, a woman walked through the front door, wearing kaki pants that stopped right above her ankle and a washed out purple shirt. Her gray hair was shoulder length with curls at the ends. Her bangs were almost covering her eyes. Her chubby face smiled warmly at Sam and the house as she looked around. As she locked eyes with me, I noticed her eyes were a startling green; not the same green as mine, but much much brighter, almost like they were glowing. It was beautiful and freaky at the same time.

"All on patrol," Seth answered. I nodded.

"Sammy!" Aunt Maggie squealed as she walked around the small living room, "it's so cute!" Sam smiled at his aunt,

"you're room is the second door to the left,' Sam informed her as she started down the hallway, "you can take a nap if you like, Aunt Maggie." She clapped her hands in delight,

"I am really exhausted from that flight, maybe I will." And that was the last I saw of Aunt Maggie for some time. Next through the door came a teenage boy, most likely around thirteen or fourteen. He was probably up to my shoulder with me standing up, which was pretty impressive for a fourteen year old. His fair blonde hair reached his shoulders. He too was looking around the house like Aunt Maggie. Sam started introducing him to the five of us. His name was Oliver, Ollie for short. When he reached me, I noticed his eyes were brown; a normal color. His face was handsome and cute all at the same time.

"Sam, I'm starving. Got anything to eat?" Ollie asked, anxiously glancing around at the kitchen behind me. Sam laughed,

"Yea, there are some leftovers in the fridge." I quickly droned out of the conversation that I knew would take place. _Where's your fiancée, Sam? _This question would be the topic of it, I'm sure. I noticed something else in my slow processing mind today; there was only Aunt Maggie and the kid. I thought she at least had two kids. Huh. That was weird.

"Hey, Leah!" Seth screamed into my ear as he spun me around to face the group on the other side of the counter. Sam was mid-way into making a sandwich, Ollie was on the counter eating a sandwich, and Jared was just standing there. Jacob was on my brother's other side and Embry was on mine. They were all staring at me. "That was five this time, Leah! Five!" My brother told me, accusingly.

"Sorry. Blanked out, again." I mumbled.

"What is with you this week?" Seth asked. Everyone's stares came to land on my brother this time, except for Ollie and Sam. Seth realized his stupid question the second after he asked it. Ollie was looking back in forth from Sam whose eyes were on the sandwich he was making to all the guys who were staring at Seth with their faces plainly saying, "Are you kidding me?"

"What's going on?" Ollie asked, "Am I missing something?" He looked confused; it was cute.

"Sorry. Stupid question." Seth mumbled. I grinned at him and placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt someone ruffle my hair and figured it was Embry. Seth wrapped his arm around me and a quickly snuggled deeper into him,

"I'm exhausted." I mumbled incoherently.

"Nothing, Ollie. Just eat your sandwich." I heard Jacob's voice command. I felt I was drifting again, so I quickly said something before I did,

"Jared, Embry, I swear to God if one of you bangs a frying pan at my ear when I'm sleeping again, I will seriously murder you and Jacob Black won't be able to save your asses." I threatened as I let myself fall asleep. The last thing I heard was Sam's beautiful, angry voice,

"You did _what_?!"

I woke up to quiet laughter this time. No thuds or bangs, thank God. I sat up quickly as I wiped my eyes. I looked around, I was back on the couch and it was dark outside. Wait. It was dark outside?! I whooped around to look into the kitchen to see if Emily was back. I couldn't see anything from my perch, so I unwillingly got up. I walked towards the kitchen, still half asleep. The laughing got louder as I got closer; it was making my head ring. I turned the small corner and saw Emily was not home and that Paul had joined the group. Paul grinned at me,

"Bout time, sleeping beauty. We were all missing your bitchiness for the passed two hours." Dang. Two hours?

"Shut it, Paul." I grumbled as I tried to peer over Sam and Jacob. Ollie was still sitting on the counter talking animatedly to Embry.

"Don't be hard on her, Paul. She's been a lot better these past few weeks." My brother defended me as he sat on the same stool I left him on.

"Gee, thanks, Seth" I rubbed my head, trying to remember why I came in here. Oh, right. Emily. "Uh . . . where's Emily?" I asked. Jacob looked up from the counter,

"She went to the store with Aunt Maggie. She says don't get mad at her for not waking you; you were tired." Great. Sam left me for Emily, now Emily's leaving me for an old woman. I know this really wasn't what it was but still she should have woken me up. Now the pack is going to think I'm a bad maid-of-honor too. But I know that isn't true either. I suppressed a groan. I felt my face crumble and went lean on Seth again.

"Don't fall asleep on me again, Leah." Seth warned.

"I'm not." I stood there for a few more minutes until Paul got up and I quickly took his stool. Paul got back from throwing something away and scowled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know, not very mature, but sometimes you just can't fight the urge. He than came over and placed his huge hands on my head and rubbed them all over my head and in my hair,

"Paul!" I screamed as I tried to swat at him but he was already far away from me, laughing. He sure was lucky I was too tired to move. I was running my fingers through my now knotted hair when I heard the door open. We all turned around to find a very tall, lean, man standing in the doorway. His hair was similar to Ollie's, but shorter. Ha! I knew there was another one! I continued to stare along with everybody else. His features were striking. He was running his fingers through his hair looking excited,

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Sam asked as he met the man half-way and gave him a hug. Ollie had hopped off the counter and took long strides towards his brother,

"Yea, Christian, where were you?" Ollie asked,

"I was touring the small town. It took longer than I thought." That voice. It was so familiar. Where have I heard that voice before? My head was thrumming through my memory trying to figure it out, "I ran into this lady on Hackleberry Street who was puk -." Oh. That's where. Before he got any further, I screamed,

"Hey!" Everybody turned towards me, but I was only looking at _him_. Our eyes met and well, that was a big mistake. My breath caught. His eyes, gorgeous eyes, were that bright green and I couldn't look away. They were trapping me; for a moment all I saw was green. My eyes drifted to his other features without breaking contact with our eyes. He was beautiful and I couldn't find my voice to say something. I couldn't do anything but stare. I wasn't breathing either, which I came to realize isn't good. But I couldn't make myself breathe. My heart was beating around rapidly; like it was practically dancing for joy. It felt like it was going to fly out of my chest and into Christian's. I wanted to touch him so badly. I wanted to know absolutely everything about this man. I loved him. Oh my God. What did I just say? These strange feelings slammed into me; catching me completely off guard. My heart was going into humming bird mode. I finally made myself look away. Everyone was staring at me like I had lost my mind. I didn't care. I glanced quickly around at everybody than quickly went back to Christian. He had an amused look on his face and he was smiling, which was good, really good. I really wish he would say something; I wanted to hear his voice again. I still wasn't breathing. My heart started to calm down after the long awkward silence, but Christian didn't seem to mind. He was staring at me, too.

"Green." He stated. What? Green? Is that what he said or is my mental self being delusional again? Maybe I'm hearing things. Maybe someone asked him a question that deserves the answer of a color and I missed it because I was too wrapped up in ogling Christian. _Christian. _Wait. He's staring at me. No, never mind, I don't think anyone asked him a question. Maybe he _was_talking to me. Great, the first word my soul-mate says to me is 'Green'; that's something to tell the grandchildren. Before my mind could ramble anymore, I make my mouth finally move,

"Excuse me?" I asked. He comes closer and my heart is pretty much vibrating. I try to calm myself down, but him moving closer isn't helping.

"Green. Your eyes, they're green." He tells me; looking quite uplifted by this fact.

"Am I missing something _again_?" Ollie says. This is when I finally _feel _everyone else's eyes on me and look away from Christian. My cheeks warm once I realize how embarrassing this is. I just imprinted with Sam's cousin in his house. Oh my God. Sam imprinted with _my_ cousin at _my_ house. Weird, huh? Hey, wait a moment. I just thought about Sam and Emily and there was no pain. Sam, Sam, Sam. I stayed extremely still waiting for the oncoming crash to my heart. I winced getting ready for the impact. Nothing; only a small tug, but no pain. Also, extremely weird. I was so confused.

"What's going on?" Jared asked, looking from me to Christian. I duck my head. Oh, yeah. There's another story to tell the grandchildren, "well you see children, me and your grandfather met while I was puking my guts out on the sidewalk because I was in love with my cousin's fiancé." Huh. Imagine how well that would go over.

"Uh, nothing. I know Christian, that's all." I tell everybody. I meet Sam's gaze and he eyes me suspiciously. Oh, geez. Do they know I imprinted? I look around at the rest of my pack's faces. Jared and Paul look confused, while Embry is staring at Christian. I glance at Jacob and my brother, Jacob's expression is the same as Sam's; my brother is staring at Christian too.

"Where'd you guys meet?" Sam asked. I snuck a peek at Christian, who's looking at me curiously now,

"On Hackleberry Street." He says with a smile as he stepped _even_ closer. _Too_ close. I jumped up from the stool almost as if I had been electrocuted, which I can't deny is very close to what I was feeling. My emotions were _everywhere_ as I tried to maneuver myself towards the back door. I needed air. That's what was wrong. Not enough oxygen in this small house with this many people. Probably if I got back outside my brain would start functioning properly and my pain from Sam would come back and everything would be back to normal, I told myself as I pressed up against Jared trying to get as far away from Christian as I could. Did I want that though? For everything to go back like it was? No. Not really. I wanted to stay; I wanted to get closer to him. No. I shook my head. Air. Need air. I stumbled around the counter; I noticed everyone was staring at me again,

"I need some fresh air; it's stuffy in here." I mumbled as I practically ran out of the house.

* * *

**hehehe. I did a cliffy. Well, I hope you guys liked my new chapter. I'm also going to update my other story tonight or tomorrow night. No later, I promise. And for this story I'll try to update soon; it probably will be soon now since SCHOOL IS OVER!! YAY! Review please! Good or Bad.**


End file.
